wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Solada
MKDragonet's OC! Do not steal! Appearance "The job of an artist is to offer a sanctuary of beauty to an ugly world." ~ Jeff Goins. Solada is a black, dark purple scales dotting them, some even counting as freckles. They have silver underscales, with also some silver dotting his ears. His forked tongue is blue, like an Icewings. They have a bit of a chubby structure, though also still thin in some areas. There neck is slightly thinner then a normal Nightwings, and he has extra spines down his back. There tail slightly splits at the end. Nobody thinks what I think Nobody dreams when they blink Personality "Art enables us to find ourselves and lose our selves at the same time." ~ Thomas Merton. Solada is a true artist at heart, but everyone who doesn't pay attention to them wouldn't know that. He likes to be respected, though he would never say it. But they couldn't anyways. There mute, but fine with that. Because he can just express himself through art. They have a calm exterior, as if they could care less about everything. But inside, he's quite insecure. He would rather be alone in his house, undisturbed. They usually agree with there brother, and endure the teasing and insults from others. The abuse he once had has hardened him. They know they look a little strange, but there not aware there a hybrid. Like there mother once said, he thinks he's just a defect Nightwing. They also seem to have a liking to frogs, often letting harmless ones hang around them. Think things on the brink of blasphemy I'm my own shrink Think things are after me, my catastrophe History "Every artist was first an amateur." ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson. Solada's mother was not the best dragon ever. She already had her own son, Dinari, who she was proud of, believed was her honor. His father had met an unfortunate end, a year after his hatching. Then, came the day, she left the volcano with queen's orders to kidnap another Rainwing. However, due to her curiosity, she went further from the rainforest and spent some days traveling around. Then she happened to stop by the Ice Kingdom's borders. She was cold, in fact, and was indeed planning to leave quickly, but then stumbled upon a rather low circle Icewing. Though at first they were aggressive to each other, they began chatting. They established a friendship. What Solada's mother didn't mean to, however, was to have an egg with this Icewing. When Solada hatched, his mother was repulsed with him and herself. The only thing that kept her from killing them was because Dinari was so happy to have a little "sister". So, she shunned and abused the small Dragonet when they weren't in public and Dinari wasn't watching. Anyone who asked about how Solada looked slightly strange, his mother would merely say that he was a defect Nightwing. Solada, back then, believed that there mother hated them was because they were mute. And though that was one reason, he wasn't aware it was also because they were a hybrid. Even then, Solada made the best of it by painting. Beautiful, wonderful paintings out of anything they could find that would count as paint. They would sometimes get punished for painting somewhere where they shouldn't have, but that didn't stop him. Then came the volcano. Solada's mother died, and Dinari was left to take care of Solada, which he did. Solada was happy to be free from his mother, and left to do what they wanted. They painted with the fruit in the rainforest, and though they were sometimes bullied by the fact that they couldn't speak, they still didn't let that get them down. So that is where they are today. I'm a kitchen sink You don't know what that means Abilities "Being an artist is the same as being a wizard... only instead of a wand you use a pencil for your magic." ~ Thepicsees. WIP Because a kitchen sink to you Is not a kitchen sink to me Trivia "A true artist is not one who is inspired, but one who inspires others." ~ Salvador Dali. * Solada means listener in Thailand. * They don't know anything about there father. * Despite there theme animal being a black panther, he's actually terrified of them. Ok, friend Are you searching for purpose Relationships "Art is not what you see, but what you make others see." ~ Edgar Degas. Dinari- Solada loves his brother, who is the only one who understands him. They don't think they could have gotten through life without him. "Mother"- Solada could never hate his mother, but he does dislike her for all the insecurity she put into him, and the abuse. Then write something yeah it might be worthless Then paint something then it might be wordless Gallery "Art is never finished, only abandoned." ~ Leonardo Da Vinci. Pointless curses Nonsense versesCategory:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MKDragonet)